Through Your Eyes
by behindthatsmile
Summary: Syaoran does not know much about Sakura so she laughs at his ignorance while secretly falling in love with him, without knowing that she had already captured his heart.
1. The Same

**Through Your Eyes **by _behindthatsmile_

**Summary:  
**_Syaoran hates Sakura and thinks of her as a poor kid. Little does he know that Sakura is the sister of the soccer player that he idolizes. Sakura, on the other hand, laughs at Syaoran's ignorance and starts to fall in love with him secretly._

**Disclaimer:  
**I don't own CCS or any of its characters.

**

* * *

**

**XXXXXXX  
Chapter 1: The Same  
XXXXXXX**

* * *

He does not know who I really am. I pretend to be an average high school girl who cannot afford to live at a mansion just like his. I have a part-time job at his company to complete the picture.

He hates me. I hate him. I hate everything about him. I hate his status. I hate his wisdom in math. I hate his skills in soccer and in music. I hate his voice. I hate his ignorance -he doesn't know that I am the sister of Touya Kinomoto—his soccer idol.

He teases me everyday and puts me down with all the chance he can get. But he is never successful. I always ignore him and that is my secret weapon against him. When I start ignoring him and treat him as invisible, he walks away, annoyed—plotting another way to bring me down somehow.

He's no other than Syaoran Li—the "richest" guy in school. Since they don't know that there is someone as rich as he is—me, Sakura Kinomoto.

**XXXXXXX**

"And I never wanted you to work in that company!" Touya was saying over the phone. I was on the elevator, ready to work in the Li Company.

School had just ended. I work as a model for the Li Company. Li Company is a model company who has the best dresses and clothes in town. And I model it for them.

"Touya, it's just for fun," I said. I was the only one in the elevator so I did not bother worrying that someone might hear me talking to the best soccer player in the country—which is my brother. "And besides, I can do this and do my homework at the same time!"

"If that boss of yours just knows that I'm your brother, he will not treat you like this!" Touya shouted at me. "Sakura, last night, he made you go home at past twelve in the evening!"

"I did not have homework so it's ok, Touya," I said calmly. "Li was just trying to get back at me because he was embarrassed when I totally ignored him yesterday at school when he was trying to put me down."

"Whatever," Touya said finally. "I've been hearing stuff about you and this Li. Tell me if he hurts you, ok? And besides, you're 18, Sakura, you can decide for yourself right?"

"Of course," I told him and hung up. The elevator finally stopped and I walked out of the elevator. As soon as I got out, my make-up artists and wardrobe coordinator hushed me towards the studio.

They were saying something about urgency and emergency. They were saying something else that I did not catch because I could hear many flashes of cameras immediately as soon as they opened the studio door.

Wait a minute. Someone would be sharing _my_ studio? This is exclusively for my photo shoots! What the hell!

"What is going on?" I asked them.

"Your supposed-to-be partner for today called in sick," one of my make-up artists said as she fixed my messy hair. "So Syaoran Li would be your partner."

"What!" I shouted, making everyone look at me. "No fucking way!"

Before I realized it, the sounds of cameras flashing were gone. "With that mouth of yours Kinomoto, nothing will be finished," it was Syaoran's voice. "Why don't you do something right for once? Shut up and get dressed. Quickly!"

"What's the rush?" I asked him, raising one of my eyebrows at him. "I've never seen you before in this place of the building. I didn't know you're photogenic."

"Shut up, Kinomoto," Syaoran said and glared at me. "You're not photogenic, in the first place, so don't you dare insult me!"

"I'm not insulting you," I snapped at him. "I'm just telling the truth. And if I'm not photogenic, why else would you be paying me 200 bucks per hour for six months now? Li, can't you see? You're giving me money." I smirked at him and he was fuming.

Everyone was staring at us. Maybe wondering how come I have all the guts to be mean and rude and talk back without respect to the heir of the company.

"I can stop supplying you money now if I want, Kinomoto."

"But you don't want to lose your prettiest model so you won't. Am I right, Li?"

I smirked once again. Before he could speak again, the director of the photo shoot clapped his hands to shut us all up.

"Excuse me, Mr. Li," the director said. "But we better get started now if we want to submit entries for the competition."

"Competition? What competition?" I asked them, turning my head to each person in the room.

The director raised his hand and began explaining it to me. The Li Company had received last minute that there would be a fashion show in Japan, exclusive for the best models in town. The Li Company, of course, wants to be on the list so they put in me and Syaoran as their contestants.

"Out of all the models in this company, why _him_?" I complained to the director.

"Trust me, Kinomoto, that was my reaction too," Syaoran said slowly and I rolled my eyes.

"That's the way it has to be," the director said. "C'mon! Better get ready or else, you two will not be part of that big fashion show!"

**XXXXXXX**

"Here comes the loser," I sang in a monotone voice as Sakura passed by. "Where did you get those shoes, fancy pants? Stole it from the mall since you can't afford it?"

Sakura stopped walking and started walking towards me instead. "I actually got it from your company," she replied and everyone gasped as they heard her. "No, no, people," she said to the students looking at us. "I did not steal it from _his_ company. His sister gave them to me. Because you see, Li, as a regular model in your company now, the stuff that I model, I can bring them home."

She left me with my mouth open and with everyone staring at me. That's it! I really need to get back on that girl. How come I always lose against her? Every attempt that I make against her is a total failure.

Yesterday's photo shoot was not bad. She actually did not talk to me whatsoever and she was totally focused. She was good at her job and I was good too. The people there were saying that we were compatible for each other but we both just rolled our eyes on the thought of it.

C'mon! Me and Kinomoto, together? Give me a break. I will never date that girl ever!

I do not even know why my sisters hire her six months ago! As soon as I got to know about it, I took all the chances to piss her off while she was there on the building. I made up excuses that she should stay late at night most of the time but she never complained and she never quit!

What is up with her? I never won against her. I continued walking to the field to play soccer. Wait. Soccer. Maybe I can beat her at soccer.

Call me desperate, maybe I am. I just want to experience winning against that girl. I don't think my money appeals to her so I'm going to beat her at soccer.

I ran after her. She was on her way to the parking lot. She was walking pretty slowly so I caught up on her.

"Kinomoto!" I called out. She turned and was disappointed seeing me behind her.

"What do you want now?" she asked, irritated.

"Are you going home?" I asked.

"Duh," she said as she rolled her eyes. "I have my day-off today since we finished up late yesterday and because I went overtime the other day."

That was my entire fault. Haha! "Do you want to play soccer?" I asked her. It sounded so stupid that I laughed mentally. I'm here right now, in front of my greatest enemy asking her to play soccer with me because that's only thing that she cannot be as good as I am.

She laughed after I said it and looked at me as if I was stupid. "Are you serious?" she asked me, smiling. I nodded. "That's so random. Really."

"So, you want to play?" I asked again as she hasn't said yes or no yet.

"Sure!" she replied cheerfully. "I'll just put my stuff in my car."

She ran towards a black CRV and dropped her stuff there. For a moment, I thought she was driving that van but I saw a man sitting on the driver's seat helping Sakura get her stuff inside the car. If she is not all rich, how can she afford to hire a driver? And how can she afford that kind of car anyway?

I shrugged off the thought and decided to think about it later. All that matters now is to beat Sakura Kinomoto.

I saw Sakura getting out a pair of scissors and quickly cut her pants. I was surprised when she was done. First reason was because her pants looked expensive. Second reason was she's utterly sexy.

She removed her shoes and changed into her rubber shoes. She said something fast to her driver and walked towards me.

"You just cut your pants," I said to her, still surprised.

"Oh," she said then looked at her now-short-pants. "Well, if I play with you in those pants, it would probably rip so yeah… Wait, there will not be any consequences whatsoever if I lose or win right?"

That's a cool idea. "Let's make it simple, if I lose, you do whatever you want, if I win, I do whatever I want," I replied.

"Alright," she replied simply.

"You think you can beat me huh?" We were now walking towards the field. Luckily, it was empty. No one was playing and there were soccer balls lying around.

She just smirked at me after stretching a bit and smiled. "I learned from the best," she replied.

"For me, Touya Kinomoto is the best soccer player and I don't think you had learned from him," I said then it made me think. Kinomoto. They have the same last names. They could not possibly be siblings!

Sakura gave me a how-can-you-be-so-sure look but I just rolled my eyes. I need to beat her somehow. "So how are we going to play this thing?" she asked me. "One on one eh?"

"You can be the goalkeeper and I shoot for say, five minutes and you block my shots as best you can. Or you can be a defender and stop me from shooting. Whichever works for you?"

"I'll defend," she answered then stopped. "Wait, how come you're going first? I want to go first!"

"Fine!" I said and passed her the ball. "I'll wait for you by the goal, sweetie." I smirked one last time and ran towards the goal.

Sakura started at the center of the soccer field and started running slowly towards me. I set up my watch to alarm after five minutes as soon as she started running.

When she was close to the goal, she kicked the ball hard. I was not expecting her to kick it so fast but I was ready for it and blocked it. She was pretty good and she kicked pretty hard. I passed her the ball and she kicked it hard again to the goal. Cheater.

It went in and she was jumping with joy.

"Right at your face!" she shouted smiling widely.

"I purposely let it in for you," I simply said and rolled the ball to her this time instead of throwing it because she might kick it again. "That would be your last point, you know."

And indeed, it was. She didn't score again when the five minutes were over.

She was scowling and frowning and was totally frustrated as she played as a defender against me. It was hard getting away from her defense. She was alone but it seemed like I was going against two defenders. She was quick, alright.

She had blocked my shots thrice in a row and I hadn't had the chance to go near the goal to aim. She was so agile. Four minutes had gone and I had scored only once. Mainly because she was driving me away from the goal and she was using the field's width. That killed time. But I will not let her win.

**XXXXXXXX**

So he had won by one point. So he could do whatever he wants, so what?

I walked towards the drinking fountain and started drinking. I was exhausted and drained and to think, I had only played for ten minutes under the sun.

I felt someone's hand on my shoulder as I was drinking. I stood up straight and faced Syaoran. "What is it?" I asked him. He looked terribly confused.

"Are you Touya Kinomoto's sister?" he asked straightforwardly.

I was quiet and preferred not to speak. I will not tell him. This will be the most embarrassing moment of his life—knowing that he had been bullying his idol's sister. I don't think I want to be the one who would make Syaoran go downthe drain.

I have been picturing this moment my whole life ever since I had known that Syaoran likes my brother as a soccer player. Since elementary, he had been teasing me and insulting me and judging me to be a low-class person. And blurting out to him that I'm the sister of the most famous soccer player will definitely tore him apart.

But this all seemed so wrong.

"Answer me!" he shouted and had grabbed my shoulders. He pushed me back on the wall and I was practically trapped.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I lied. "Let me go!"

"How come you have a picture with him then?" he demanded. He reached out for his pocket and took out something. My wallet! I must have dropped it while playing with him! Shoot, I'm dead. No, _he's_ dead.

"Wait a minute," I said to him. "You opened my wallet? How dare you!" I pushed him off but it was no use. He was too strong.

"Yes, I did," he answered. "That was the deal, isn't it? If I win, I can do whatever I want—so I opened your wallet. Don't worry; I didn't steal your money."

"And you looked at the pictures!"

"And if I haven't, I don't know when I will stop my madness bullying a Kinomoto!" He pushed me once again to the wall. Hard.

I squirmed in pain as I was too sore from the little game. "This is what I never wanted to tell anyone that I'm Touya's sister!" I shouted. "If they will know that I'm the sister of the famous soccer player they will treat me like a total different person! I bet you will start being nice to me on Monday because I'm the sister of your idol!"

"Maybe," was his reply and once again, I tried to shrug his hands away. "But it would be no fun if I will be nice to you so nothing will change. Mark my words."

Good.

* * *

**Author's Notes:  
**Please review! I will update quickly! I promise! 


	2. The Bully

A/N: Thanks for all the reviewers! Please review again…

83838383838383838

**Chapter 2: The Bully**

So it was time to go our separate ways now. The game was over. I beat her. I got to know that she is Touya's sister. It's time for me to leave but I don't want to yet.

Sakura turned to go but I stopped her. "Wait," I called and grabbed her hand. She was looking at me, confused. "Why don't you want me to be nice to you?"

She thought about it for a moment then opened her mouth to speak up. "Because I want to be mean to you," she replied. "If you will be nice to me, there will be no fun being mean to you."

I laughed at her answer and she glared at me. "That is so childish," I said to her. "But as I said, fine! Nothing will change."

She smiled at that and kept walking towards the parking lot. I stayed at the field for a while and practiced soccer for a bit more. I saw Sakura's car passed by the field but I did not get a glimpse of her being in the car.

Why do I care anyway? She probably does not live with her brother. Touya's team is on a tour around Japan right now, competing with other teams. Man, I wonder if she ever mentions me to her brother. Not that I want to be proven important to her.

But c'mon! I tease her around so much and who will a little sister turn to? Of course, her brother! I had just ruined my name to my _idol_.

I feel good beating Sakura in a way. And to think, _she had learned from the best_. Maybe she had let me win but I don't think so. She looked so tired while we were playing and I had to admit—that was my advantage.

I wonder why she's tired.

83838383838383838

"Not again," I groaned sitting up from my bed. It was 11 o' clock in the evening and the phone in my room was ringing. Dad probably had gone back to work by now. "Onii-chan?" I said, answering the phone.

"It's Li," the caller said. How did he know my number? "Your brother calls you this late?"

"Sometimes, later than this time," I yawned and stretched a bit. "Why did you call?"

"To tell you that we got in the fashion show thing and photo-shoots start at 5 in the morning tomorrow—rooftop of the building," he said.

I gasped. I was finally awake now. "Dude! It's 11 in the evening!" I shouted. "You're telling me that I only have five hours of sleep?"

"Yes," he answered calmly.

"Why so early?" I asked. "It's a fashion show. No one will watch it early in the morning."

"We're not having the fashion show yet," he said. "We need more photos for posters and all those crap before the show. The actual show would be on Wednesday."

"Wednesday is a weekday!"

"And?"

"What about homework?"

"You'll manage, Kinomoto," he said softly. "I'm in this too. You're not alone."

"Glad to hear that," I said, smiling. Syaoran would be sleeping late like me. He would suffer like me. He would be so sleepy the next day like me. He probably would be in detention _unlike_ me. I laughed inside.

"That's all I want to say," he said. "Sorry for waking you up, by the way. The staff was too shy to call you so they asked me."

"Yeah whatever," I replied and yawned once again. "Good night."

"Sweet dreams!"

I hung up.

Syaoran Li just called me in the middle of the night. Wow. Wait, that's being nice! And he said he's not going to be nice to me. I don't want him to be nice to me. Who knows I might fall for him and then I'll get hurt.

Yes I know, it is part of life but I don't like getting hurt. I hate it.

It took a while for me to get back to sleep but I dozed off anyway thinking of the one and only Syaoran Li.

83838383838383838

She is late. The staff is now thinking that I chickened out and did not call her last night. Where is she?

The director was approaching me again and I bet he would ask me where Sakura is and I would have the same answer again: _I don't know._

Before I got more frustrated from waiting, Sakura came. Her hair was a pretty mess but she still looked nice. She was panting when she had reached the set.

"Sorry I'm late!" she said loudly for everyone to hear. Everyone muttered "it's ok" then started fixing her up.

It was that time that I noticed that her make-up artists were not putting so much make-up on her. They did not even put lipstick on her lips. It was really quick.

When everything was set up, we were told to pose and act "sweet". We hesitated for a while but then did it anyway. A flashing word composed of three letters appeared on my mind: J-O-B.

I realized that the director was after the sunrise. The sunrise was our background and most of the shots were taken when we were acting like we were about to kiss. We had not talked yet at all during the photo-shoot. We just improvised and played along with what the other was doing.

After an hour, the sun was up the sky and everyone was admiring how beautiful it was. We had two breaks and in neither of those, I didn't have the chance to talk to Sakura. It was not like I need to talk to her anyhow.

The sun was not too bright and not too hot which was good. Maybe I could play soccer later or maybe I can just work out or jog around the park.

After another thirty minutes, the photo-shoot was done. We changed from numerous outfits to another and it was totally tiring. Maybe I can slash the soccer and the jogging now.

Sakura changed back to the clothes she was wearing when she came.

I fought the urge to talk to her but I could not help it. We were both going at the same direction: to the elevator. The whole staff was left behind fixing things up and we both went ahead of them so we were the only ones in the elevator.

She smiled at me when she had seen me get in the elevator but she never spoke up. I saw her yawn from time to time and I couldn't help myself from smiling.

"Not much sleep huh?" I finally said.

She looked at me and I noticed her tired eyes. "Touya called tow hours after you called," she replied then yawned softly again. She covered her mouth while doing so. "He talked about the dinner their team had and I had no choice but to listen."

"He loves you huh?" The question turned out so stupid. Why do I always look stupid in front of Sakura? Good thing she didn't regard it as stupid.

"Well, I love him," she replied. "He's my brother. Li, I will really appreciate it if you don't tell anyone else about him and me."

"You can trust me," I assured her.

The elevator beeped and opened for us. _Lobby._ We are going again at the same direction. Again.

It seemed like Sakura was heading to the canteen of the building. She didn't have breakfast as well?

Sakura turned towards my direction when she realized that I was following her.

"You're going to eat too?" she asked me. I nodded. "Cool."

83838383838383838

"Can I sit with you?" Syaoran said, holding a tray with a sandwich and a hot chocolate on it. I nodded, taking a sip from my own hot chocolate.

We didn't talk for a while but instead minded our own business filling up our bellies. We were the only ones at the canteen. It was a pretty huge place with many tables and chairs. The executives who do not have time to go to their home during lunch breaks eat here. Models eat here too. It was seven-thirty in the morning and commonly, the office people would just be coming by this time.

I don't know why but Syaoran had just spilled his hot chocolate on the table. He was fast enough to stand up so none would go to his clothes.

I laughed at him and he just simply glared at me. He walked up all the way to the counter to get tissue paper. When he was gone, I saw a bunch of male models coming in.

The motorcycle models. The hardcore. All their eyes were on me as soon as they entered. It was obvious that they were not expecting someone at the canteen so early. Maybe they didn't know that the boss of the company was there too because they confidently approached me. Like they always do.

"Good morning, Kinomoto!" Akira said—the _"most handsome"_ among them all. "You're early. I heard you joined the upcoming fashion show?"

"What is it to you?" I said, not looking at him.

"Well, I'll be watching," he said, smirking. "That is—if you win with the photos that would be submitted. So… how's school going?" he asked casually. He knows about my scholarship in Seijuu High School and he does not know about Touya.

"School's ok," I answered.

"What about your grades? I heard that if you get C's, you'll lose your scholarship. Boohoo, Kinomoto. No more education for her. She would just model as long as this company thinks she has the shine."

"And that would be forever," I heard Syaoran's voice from behind me. Akira and his friends were surprised to see him. "This company would be hiring Kinomoto as long as there are clothes for her to model."

"Good Morning, Mr. Li!" Akira greeted. "How nice of you to save this little girl from bullies."

I glared at Akira and was about to say something but Syaoran cut me off. "Did you say 'bullies'?" Syaoran said. "Excuse me, Mr. Horibashi, but I don't have to save this little girl from any bullies. In the first place, you are not _bullying _her because I am the only one who can bully her around. Understand?"

I saw Akira glare at Syaoran for a moment then forced a fake smile. "Of course, Mr. Li," Akira said. "So long now, Kinomoto!" He bowed his head towards Syaoran and left us to go buy something from the counter.

I watched Syaoran wipe the chocolate spill on the table and finished up my own while doing so.

He's being too nice. Seriously. I can't take this. I need to stay away from him as much as possible. If this is a little game of his, I'm losing.

I had lost my control the moment I had lost the soccer game yesterday. I could not _just_ ignore him. I could not _just _counterattack his insults at me because he hadn't insulted me yet.

So far, he had been utterly nice.

Super nice.

Way nice.

Too nice.

So nice.

All equal to an opposite Syaoran that I had known of since forever!

83838383838383838

"No, you can't just leave!" I told Sakura as she was going out of the building after we had eaten our _breakfast_.

"Why not?" she asked.

"We have another photo-shoot by 9!" I said.

She had not spoken to me about the male models and what's her relationship to them or whatever. She hadn't at least thanked me yet.

"I'm sick of it!" she blurted out which appeared as a surprise to me and herself.

"What!" I said exasperatedly. "Kinomoto, you know you can't quit. What are you saying? What is up with you?"

Everyone in the lobby was looking at us so I decided to drag Sakura to a corner near the bathrooms.

"Let me go! What are you doing?" she said to me.

"Trying to figure out what's up with you," I answered. "Ok, so you came late for the 5 o' clock photo-shoot. Those models came teasing you then you just left when we're starting to get along?"

"We never had gotten along."

Well, it seems to me that we did.

"I told you that _you_ knowing that I'm Touya's sister would change everything," she said. "Just look at you! You didn't scold me for being late. You played along and didn't complain during the "sweet" photo-shoot. You didn't command me to get you some tissue paper. _You_ made the rude models walk away! That's not you, Syaoran."

"Who am I to you then?"

"Someone who teases me around and thinks that I am nothing more than someone you can step on," she replied quickly. "And besides, you said you won't be nice to me! You said nothing will change. Too bad Syaoran, it seems like you're going against what you said."

I didn't want to reply on that so when she walked away, I didn't call her back.

She was right. I am going against my words. I'm being nice to her. But it's not like I'm always mean to her. Sometimes, I leave her be and ignore her.

But something in me just makes me be nice to her. And you can't blame me. She can't blame me. I had won against her. For the first time. A sweet victory. And I think I deserve a prize: make her fall in love with me. That will be a sweeter victory.

And come to think of it, she's having mood swings. Must be her monthly thing. _Girls._

83838383838383838

A/N: To be continued… Please review!


	3. The Rain

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming! It makes me happy! D**

8383838383838

**Chapter 3: The Rain**

Sakura did not show up at their 9 o' clock photo shoot that they had to call it off. The director did not mind though. Syaoran did. Of course Syaoran did. He was the reason Sakura walked out. Sakura walked out because he was being too nice.

The most childish thing he had ever heard. Duh. It's Sakura—what more could he expect? It made him wonder: is she always like that? Does she really make the person who is being nice to her miserable? Why can't she just be thankful that he's nice to her now?

8383838383838

"Didn't you ever want me to stop bullying you around?" Syaoran asked Sakura on Monday morning at school. Sakura once again was late yesterday for their photo-shoot.

Syaoran had to run after her just to talk her because she had been ignoring him the whole time yesterday and today. Other people started to become curious why the biggest bully around school was running after his favorite person to bully.

"Li, don't you get it?" Sakura said. "I love being bullied around by you because I get to laugh at your ignorance. But now, I can't do it anymore because you know the truth about me. I lost and you finally won."

"So this is all a game for you?" Syaoran asked her.

"Isn't it?" Sakura asked back. They were standing so close to each other and they were in the middle of the hallway. Classes had just ended and everyone was on their ways to their extracurricular activities but they had to stop to watch the scene.

"Kinomoto, if you're asking me the reason why I tease you around—well, it's because I just want to," Syaoran replied.

"Well if you're asking me the reason why I don't want you to be nice to me—it's because I just want to," Sakura told him. Syaoran did not reply at this so Sakura started walking away from him.

When she was almost near to the parking lot, Syaoran called out her name. "Kinomoto!"

With an exasperated sigh, Sakura looked back at him. "Why can't we be friends?" Syaoran asked her, seemingly desperate.

Sakura ignored him and continued walking to her car. Syaoran did not bother to follow after her.

Instead, he had decided to give it all up. He would be the same as before. He would forget about knowing that his 'enemy' is his idol's sister. He would never ever attempt to be nice to her again. He would never ask again to be friends with her. That was it.

8383838383838

Sakura did not know why she refused to be friends with Syaoran. Maybe it was her only way to stop feeling uncomfortable with his kindness but no. She had refused and chose to ignore him.

She was scared of one thing—falling in love with Syaoran. Out of all the people she could fell in love with, she rather not with Syaoran. Not with the person whom she hated everything about.

Why is she even regretting now? Being friends with Syaoran would be a total mistake so there is absolutely nothing to regret about.

To kill time and to keep Syaoran out of her system, Sakura decided to play volleyball. She wanted to play soccer but it would only remind her of Syaoran and his victory. She walked towards the town's club.

When she got there, no one else was in the gym so she played with herself. She was spiking the ball so hard against the wall that it would have been broken if she didn't stop from time to time. Anyone watching could clearly sense her anger by the way she hits the ball.

It was now 5:00 pm. Sakura decided to leave and go back home. She forgot her cell phone at home so her father must have been worried sick about her.

On her way out, she wondered why there are only few people in the club. Most of the time, the place would be packed and there would be a couple of practice games. How come there are not much people around today?

When she went out, she figured it out. It was raining hard. The wind was strong. The road was empty. No one dared to walk with that kind of weather.

8383838383838

So how am I suppose to go home now with a volleyball and a sweaty outfit? If I run back home, I'm going to be sick tomorrow. I cannot be absent tomorrow. Tomorrow would be the last photo-shoot before the fashion show. It would cost me my job if I am going to be absent.

Syaoran would not just be angry at me—he would be frustrated! Urgh. Why am I thinking about him again?

Oh whatever… Here goes nothing.

8383838383838

Sakura ran as fast as she could. She only stopped when she saw a waiting shed that apparently did not do a great job to keep her dry.

'Great,' she thought. 'Talk about all the taxes every family in this town is paying and _this _is all we get? A waiting shed with a freakin' hole on the roof!'

With a sigh, Sakura started running again only to be stopped by a loud roar of thunder. She was so surprised that she had let go of her volleyball.

Sakura was not able to run after it quickly because a car passed by and honked at her when she had moved a muscle. When the car was finally out of sight, Sakura, unfortunately, did not know where her volleyball had rolled.

"Freaking hell of a car!" she cursed under her breath.

Even though, there was zero percent that the ball was still 'alive', Sakura continued looking for it until her surroundings were completely dark.

She had to find it. It was her first ball and it was her favorite ball. It was even her mother's ball! Her mother was not a sporty person but she had bought that volleyball, hoping that her daughter would be a sporty one.

Sakura was sporty, alright so she would let the ball to be gone. Not today. Tomorrow is her mother's death anniversary.

Sakura stared at herself. She was soaking wet. She decided to take a break so she rested by the road. She did not care if the road was dirty. She was wet anyway.

Then a car stopped where she is making her look up. Inside the car was no other than Syaoran Li. The person she least expected to find where she was right now.

8383838383838

I did not know why it just rained all of a sudden. We were supposed to have a soccer practice today for the game on Saturday but coach had to call it off because we certainly could not practice with a terrible weather.

I decided to go straight home but when I was driving my car, something caught my attention. Someone was sitting on the side of this empty road and I could not fight my curiosity to know who that girl is.

Auburn hair.

"Kinomoto?" I said, opening my car window to the girl sitting on the side of the road. Indeed it was Sakura Kinomoto.

She stood up without bothering to look at me. She started walking and I followed her with my car.

"What the hell Kinomoto!" I yelled at her. "You're getting yourself sick! Come inside!"

"I can't," was her soft reply.

"Why not?" I asked her. Yeah, why not?

"I have to find something," she replied.

"What?"

"My ball is gone," she explained. "I need to look for it."

"Look for it tomorrow," I told her. It's just a damn ball. Why would she risk her health just to look for it?'

"I need it," she said once again. She seemed to be not herself. She seemed possessed and at the same time, drained.

She looked weak and I swear, if it wasn't raining, I could clearly see tears streaming out of her eyes.

With that, I stopped my car and went out. I did not care if I was as soaked as Sakura. All I need to do now is to get her out of the rain.

"Look, I can help you look for you ball but not today," I tired explaining to her. She looked at me and for once, I noticed that her emerald eyes are the greatest shade of green I had ever seen.

"Thanks but I don't need your help," she said to me. She tried to shove me off her way but she fainted.

Good thing I caught her before she hit the ground.

8383838383838

It was unknown to me where I was but _wherever_ I was, I felt like this is where I belong. I slightly opened my eyes and saw the person carrying me to a warm place—Syaoran Li. I belong here. In his arms.

8383838383838

**To be continued…**

_Behindthatsmile_


	4. The Kiss

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews once again! Keep them coming please! **

To _the nadja: _thanks for the very long review! Please don't be confused or anything… Let me clear it out for you: Sakura does not want to fall in love with Syaoran because she hates his guts, and since he's being nice to her, she might not be able to control her feelings and fall in love with him anyhow but she doesn't like to fall in love with him so she does not like him to be nice to her. Does that make any sense? Sorry if I'm confusing you even more! But oh well… this chapter is dedicated to you and all the rest reviewers out there!

83838383838

**Chapter 4: The Kiss**

Syaoran carried Sakura into the front seat of his car. He had a hard time putting her down because it seemed like she didn't want to let go of him. When she was settled, he started driving his car and started thinking where she lives.

He never asked Sakura where she lives so he has no idea where. He decided to call Tomoyo—the closest person to Sakura that he knows.

Tomoyo seemed to be in a hurry when he called her that she didn't even bother asking why he was asking Sakura's address. It was better to him that way because he was not prepared to lie to his best friend's 'future' girlfriend.

He reached her house quickly and didn't think of what to say to her parents when they found him with their daughter in his arms.

Sakura's house was huge. As huge as his. And her house probably has the same security as his. He completely underestimated her status. She is as rich as he is.

He rang the doorbell by the gate and heard someone's voice over the speaker. "How may I help you?" said a voice.

"I'm Li Syaoran," he said loudly because of the rain. "I found Sakura Kinomoto and she's currently unconscious right now."

"What the—" then the gate opened automatically.

Syaoran drove his car inside and parked it under the roofed garage. Someone was waiting for him by the door when he came out.

"I'm Kinomoto Fujitaka—Sakura's father," said the man.

Syaoran introduced himself and opened the door where Sakura was sitting. Fujitaka frowned at the sight of Sakura and volunteered to carry her inside.

"Thank you, Mr. Li," Fujitaka said. "Would you like to have dinner with us?"

Before Syaoran could reply, someone came bustling out of the house. No other than Touya Kinomoto. Syaoran doesn't know if he would be shocked or happy but he just stood there and could not believe his eyes.

"Is she here? Is she here?" Touya was saying as he made her way to his father with Sakura in his arms. "Dear, what happened to her?" With that, Touya finally noticed Syaoran. "You gaki, what did you do to her?"

That had done it. He had ruined his image to his idol. "I was driving then I saw her then she fainted," he explained quickly.

"Why would she be walking while raining?" Touya said quite loudly to himself.

"She said she was looking for her volleyball," Syaoran replied. "She even insisted of looking for it during the rest of the night but she passed out."

"Oh, I understand now," Touya then said. "Are you her boss, by the way?" Syaoran nodded. "If ever I will hear another word from Sakura that you are being mean to her, you're doomed." Syaoran was speechless. "And as a thank you gift, how would you like to come at my engagement party next week? It was supposed to be a surprise party for Sakura today but I guess it should be moved."

"Oh ok, thanks for inviting me," was all Syaoran could say. "It's nice finally meeting you. You're the best soccer player that I had ever seen."

Touya smiled and he shook hands with him.

"So, you want to stay for dinner?" Sakura's dad asked again. Syaoran checked the time.

"I'm sorry but maybe next time," Syaoran said. "Please take care of Sakura."

"Of course we will," Touya said. "Thanks again."

83838383838

Tuesday morning. Homeroom. Boring. Boring. Boring. I have not yet seen Syaoran all day. Touya and dad were talking about him this morning during breakfast and I preferred not to listen.

Sure, I owe him and sure, he deserves gratitude which I will give to him later and this will be the first and the last time. He's probably laughing his ass off because he knows I'm having a hard time right now.

I'm having a hard time because I'm going to sink so low just to say thank you to him.

After homeroom, I went to my locker to get my books for my first period. When I finally got my books and closing my bag, I saw Syaoran pass by but he didn't notice me.

I don't want to call him back so I quickly zipped my bag and followed him. It was running late so he was slightly jogging and I had to keep up with him. I quickly grabbed his hand and turned him so he could face me.

Syaoran was surprised to see me.

"Why did you go to school, woman!" he demanded.

"Because I have to," I said stating the obvious.

He then placed his hand on my forehead. "Aren't you sick? Dude, you passed out yesterday!"

"I'm ok now," I said assuring him. Wait, why do I need to assure him? It's not like we're close friends. And it's not like he totally cares, right?

"Well you should've just rested today," Syaoran said sounding like my brother.

"Don't act like you care. I know you don't. Oh yeah, you care because today is the last photo shoot and tomorrow is the fashion show. I need to be there for your company, right?"

"Well not only that. It's you we're talking about here. What if didn't see you yesterday? You could have fainted right there by the side of the road! What if a lunatic found you instead huh?"

He's fuming and he's scolding me!

"Aren't _you_ a lunatic?" I laughed.

"It's not funny," he said with a straight face. "I'm serious. You should not be careless next time. What were you thinking risking your health just to find a darn ball?"

"None of your business," I muttered. "You're not my brother so stop acting like you are!"

The bell then rang. Great, we're late. I'm late because of him. We ended the argument and started walking to our class. He was following me and it was getting annoying.

"Don't follow me!" I shouted at him. The hallways were empty so my voice echoed.

"I'm not following you," he said in defense. "I'm going to the gym. PE."

Oh, that explains it. I'm going to computer class which is near the gym. Then I remembered the reason why I talked to Syaoran in the first place. Before I reached my class, I grabbed his hand again.

He was irritated because it was the second time I did that to him.

"Thanks, by the way," I said softly.

"Oh, no problem," he replied and smiled.

Whoa, did he just smile? As far as I know, he only smiles when I'm being put down, when I'm doing something embarrassing and when I made a mistake. Did I just make a mistake?

"You're smiling…" I stated.

"Because of you," he replied.

I wanted to ask him something again but my computer teacher went out of the room and called me in.

Maybe I did make a mistake. If I didn't, he wouldn't be smiling. It's because of me. Yeah, because I made a mistake. I made a complete fool of myself thanking him. But it's the right thing, isn't it?

He did something for me and it's right for me to thank him… so why was he smiling?

83838383838

I smiled. I freaking smiled because Sakura had thanked me. I only smiled whenever she's embarrassed, when I put her down and when she makes a mistake but I smiled.

I smiled because she was freaking there in front of me thanking me. I freaking smiled because I felt like I am the happiest person alive because _she_ was there.

Trust me; I don't want to think of what could have happened if I didn't find Sakura last night. I cannot bear the outcome of having Sakura gone.

Rewind Did I just say that?

Yeah, maybe I don't want Sakura gone because I want her to be always there. I'm used having her around all the time and I don't want that to stop. She's part of my life and taking something from my life will kill me. Most of all if the something taken from me is a person I love.

Whoops, maybe a person I love to hate.

Later that day, after school I went straight to the company for the photo shoot. Sakura arrived late and this time, the director got mad at her.

83838383838

"Sakura, you know we need you so please don't make it hard for us," he told her.

She frowned and sighed. "I'm sorry," she said. "I have a lot of things going on and I don't mean to make it hard for you. This is my last tardy, I promise."

"It better be," the director said. "Fashion show's tomorrow. You got to be there. Say Syaoran," he called out and I walked towards them. "Why don't you keep an eye on Sakura tomorrow? Or why don't you arrive at the venue together tomorrow right after school?"

I saw Sakura's eyes roll. "I don't need a baby sitter, direk," Sakura protested.

"He's not going to baby-sit you, don't worry," the director said assumingly. "You guys just need to be at the venue of the fashion show right after school together."

"That's like baby sitting!" Sakura said childishly. "I'm not a baby! He's just like, what, a year older than me!"

"Stop whining," I finally said then earned a glare from her. "Meet me at the gym tomorrow after school."

"What, after you saved me last night, you think you're my hero now huh?" Sakura asked and I was surprised.

I was not expecting her to say that. Congratulations, Sakura, you have gained all the attention of the crew. "That's a nice idea. If that will make you still walk around in this planet, then why not?"

Sakura snorted. "You want to be _my _hero? Keep dreaming, Li." She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, Kinomoto," I said, ending the argument. "Just meet me at the gym after school. Period."

Since she babbled out about yesterday, the whole crew kept asking us questions about it. Good thing, she didn't want to elaborate on what she said. I didn't want to explain things either. It's better if we pretend it didn't happen.

83838383838

She's late. Five minutes late. What the hell is she up to? What the hell is the matter with her? She thinks she's special? Yeah right!

After another five minutes of waiting—I saw her running towards me. "I'm so sorry!" she said, out of breath.

Looking at her for a while, I started dragging her to the parking lot where my car was parked.

"What the hell!" she was saying behind me. "I can walk, mister! Let go of me!"

I stopped and took her bag and let her go. "You're ten minutes late! Do you have any idea that it would take us forever to get to the venue now?"

"I said I'm sorry already, didn't I!" she shouted at me. We finally reached our car.

My driver took our bags that I was holding and put them behind the car. I let Sakura get in the back seat first before I got in myself. I gave my driver directions and on we went.

On we went with our argument.

83838383838

"So why were you late huh?" Syaoran asked Sakura.

"None of your business," Sakura replied. She was not looking at him. She was gazing outside the window intently as if there was a show going on the road.

"It is my business! We are running late, for damn's sake, Sakura!" Syaoran shouted. "And it is your fault! Really, why were you late?" he asked once again but this time, more calmly.

"I don't wanna talk about it, ok!" Sakura said. "I'm here now. Get over it."

"I just want to know—" Syaoran tried asking her again but she interrupted him.

"Don't you ever give up!" Sakura bellowed at him, irritated. "Wanna know why! My phone was freaking lost during lunch so I looked for it. Unfortunately for me, after lunch was my math class. I was late. I missed one-fourth of the class. I had to stay up after school to know what I missed because if I fail one more math test that is tomorrow, I'm doomed! I'm failing math! And don't you dare call me by my first name again!"

Syaoran laughed at her outburst and this angered Sakura more.

"What the hell!" Sakura shouted. "Stop laughing!" Syaoran kept laughing. "I said stop laughing!" He didn't. "Quit it!"

Sakura grabbed the nearest pillow at the backseat and threw it to Syaoran but the guy didn't stop laughing. She gave up and remained a fair distance away from Syaoran.

"So that's it?" Syaoran finally said, out of breath from laughing.

"Oh, you're still alive? Joy!" Sakura said sarcastically.

"I thought you were cornered by a gang in school or something," he said. "But you were late because of math? And _you_ are failing math?" He laughed once again.

"It's not funny, seriously," Sakura said with her most serious tone that Syaoran knows. "And if I hear another laugh from you, buster, you're dead."

Syaoran was quiet for a while then started laughing once again. Sakura growled and threw a pillow at him once again. "I said shut up!" Sakura shouted as loud as she could.

The driver stopped the car all of a sudden, not because of Sakura's loud yell, but because the car in front of them abruptly stopped with no reason at all. Sakura, who had no seatbelt, fell back from her seat but good thing Syaoran had good reflexes and stopped her from hitting her head against the seat in front of her.

Sakura then ended up kinda on top of Syaoran.

"Are you ok?" Syaoran asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she responded softly and getting off of Syaoran's lap.

83838383838

I was not going to let her go that easily. Like my driver, he would not let the other driver get way that easily.

I held her back and then I saw it—she'_s_ on the verge of crying.

"You're not fine," I said, making her look at me but she still didn't. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she muttered and looked away from him.

"Stop lying. Look, I'm sorry if I had offended you or anything. It was really mean of me to laugh at you like that," I said, without looking at her reaction. My driver was back in the car and started driving. We are definitely late but who gives a damn now!

"Whatever, Li," was the last thing she said to me until we reached the venue.

83838383838

They were not entirely late. For the first time, Sakura had to apply more makeup than usual because she had puffy eyes when they came. No one dared to ask why.

On with the show. They did great. Syaoran and Sakura did great pretending that nothing happened between them yet again in front of the cameras. They won the "best models award" and this had made Akira mad.

"Keep in mind that you won because your partner is the owner of the company you're working at," Akira said to Sakura and left.

There was a party after the fashion show and that had made Sakura forget all her problems (and her mom's death anniversary).

She was dancing with random people like crazy. It was when Syaoran had stopped her when she stopped.

"It's late—you have to go home now," he told her like he was her brother.

"It's just 10 in the evening!" Sakura said like she was drunk. "Besides, can't a girl like me enjoy for just one night?"

"Sakura—"

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that?" she said, glaring at him.

Syaoran meant no harm so he let her go. Even though she was on the dance floor and he was sitting comfortably on a seat far away from her, he was watching her intently.

…Until someone broke his gaze away from her.

"Hey, Syaoran," said a voice. He looked behind him and saw a girl that was no other than Alena—the model that they fired and the model that Sakura replaced.

"We were never close to first name basis, Kato," Syaoran said rudely.

He stood up and walked away from Alena.

"Well, you were close to proposing, Li-kun," Alena said, making him stop walking.

"Oh yeah, I was!" he said sarcastically then became serious. "Don't ever bring that up. You damn know that if ever I will be engaged to you—it will be because I was forced or you hypnotized me."

He started walking to the exit now but once again, Alena stopped her. Sakura, from the dance floor, noticed that Syaoran was leaving. She could not let him leave because she had no ride home and her bag is still in his car.

Sakura dashed to where Syaoran was.

"…Didn't you ever love me?" the girl in front of Syaoran said. Sakura was shocked hearing the girl. She looked back and forth at Syaoran and the girl.

"Of course I loved you," Syaoran replied then glanced at Sakura's way. "And I still do…"

Sakura was definitely having fun watching Syaoran "propose" his feelings to a girl. She had never seen Syaoran so serious before-most of all, in front a girl.

"…I love you…" Syaoran once again said. All the meaning to what he said was clear in his voice. "…Sakura…"

And then he kissed her.

_When the mirror crashed I called you __And turned to hear you say __If only for today __I am unafraid__Take my breath away…_

83838383838

**To be continued…** Thank you very much for waiting! And please review! By the way, the little verse was from "Take my Breath Away" by Jessica Simpson. **_behindthatsmile_**


	5. The Possessive

**Through Your Eyes  
By: **behindthatsmile  
-  
-

* * *

**Author's Notes: **And all I want now is at least 50 reviews… Sorry if I'm asking too much. I just love you all! You make me happy! And even though I won't get 50 reviews, I will still update! Don't worry! Anyway!

**Just to clarify: **Syaoran kissed Sakura, my dearies!  
-  
-

* * *

-  
-

Sakura and Syaoran left without answering any questions from interviewers who had seen them kiss - rather, when Syaoran kissed Sakura. They ran to Syaoran's car and he ordered his driver to drop Sakura home.

They didn't talk at all. Sakura was on the other side of the car, staring mindlessly outside the car. Her fingers were constantly touching her lips. Her lips that were just kissed by her greatest enemy, Syaoran Li.

Syaoran, on the other hand, was quiet on his side of the car, stealing side glances at Sakura from time to time. That was the best thing he could do to get rid of Alena permanently - kiss someone else in front of her. Alena would never be back again, hopefully.

After minutes that seemed forever, they reached Sakura's house. Syaoran, surprisingly, was the one who went down to get Sakura's bag.

He found himself standing on the same roofed garage where he had first seen Touya up close. He handed Sakura her bag and proceeded back to his car.

"You're impossible," he heard her say.

"What?" he asked completely confused.

"You are the most unbelievable guy I have ever known," Sakura said, a bit louder than before. She dropped her bag on the floor and walked towards Syaoran. "I cannot believe you!"

"What are you talking about?" he demanded and walked closer to her too.

"You don't know?" she said in a questioning voice. "You have no idea! You freaking kissed—"

"Let's not talk about it," Syaoran stated simply, avoiding Sakura's eyes.

"Fine," she replied. "Fine!" she repeated, walking away from him. "By the way," she walked towards him again until she was just a foot away.

And then she slapped him. Hard.

**

* * *

No one had the truth in their hands. All they knew was that Syaoran and Sakura were great rivals at school and that Syaoran had kissed Sakura in front of many people on a party that was held right after the fashion show they had just won. But they did not know what was behind the kiss because there sure was something behind it.**

_"Alena Kato, who was the closest person at the couple at that time refused to give a statement. She left right after the couple had left."_

_"The people close to the scene said that Syaoran confessed his feeling to Sakura."_

_"Alena Kato was recognized to be the model that Sakura replaced at the Li Company."_

_"Syaoran Li and Sakura Kinomoto still do not want to give comments regarding the issue."_

It was a big scoop and the two were incredibly a hit. The news obviously was all over town.

Sakura and Syaoran were even called to the principal's office about the issue.

"Be thankful that the school's security could handle the media who are dying to get interviews from you guys," the principal told them.

The two were keeping a fair distance between them. Sakura had not been given a new project at the Li Company so she had not gone back to the company since the party. The only time they see each other would be in school where they completely ignore each other. No one dared to ask why.

"Everyone from the Trustees agreed that in order to end this madness," the principal was saying. "You both should grant at least one channel to interview you. It will not do any harm right?"

Silence.

"Mr. Li?"

"I don't want to give a comment," Syaoran replied.

The principal looked at Sakura who said the same thing Syaoran did but only in a stubborn way.

"Hopeless," they heard the principal mutter under her breath as they left her office.

The two walked silently and slowly on the hallways. They were called out of their classes so no one else was there to witness them together.

At last, Syaoran ended the deafening silence.

"Photo-shoot today after school, by the way," he told her.

"Ok," she replied shortly.

"It's for a magazine," he continued. "They're going to feature 'us'."

"Alright," was all Sakura's reply.

"You're taking the 'let's not talk about the kiss' too seriously, do you?" he blurted out with a smirk.

"You told me to," Sakura answered, shrugging.

"Since when did you listen to what I say?" he asked with great curiosity.

"Since I agreed that it is best that that matter should really not be talked about," she answered quickly and paused. "Damn you! I hate you, Li! You really are the most unbelievable guy ever!" she said loudly and angrily. "You damn know that I want to talk about it so spit out now _why_ you kissed me!"

Her voice echoed around the hallways. The two of them did not have any intention of going back to their classes.

Before Syaoran could reply, Sakura said more. "Don't you even dare to kid around me, Li! Don't you dare tell that you have feelings for me because you know that if you say that, you're gonna go down the drain of rejection. And don't you dare think that you can kiss me again! Who was that girl anyhow?"

"It was the model you replaced. Don't you ever watch the news?" he asked her. She shook her head. "Anyway, you were the best one to make her go away."

"How can you say so? And what did I do?"

"Sakura—I mean, Kinomoto, man, you're last name is just too long!" Syaoran said after receiving a glare from Sakura for calling her by her first name again. "She likes me. I don't like her. I saw you walking towards us. I made her go away by kissing you."

Sakura didn't reply for a while and thought about it first. "The only reason you would want to make someone jealous is that because you like her," she pointed out.

"I don't like her!" Syaoran objected. "It's just that I thought that if she sees me with 'someone', she would stop bothering me. And you were the best one around that time."

"So basically I helped you right?"

"Yeah," Syaoran said, stating the obvious. "Thanks by the way."

"You owe me," Sakura said. "You need to pay, mister."

"Whatever you say," Syaoran said.

**

* * *

Sakura went straight to the Li Company after school. She was not late this time. Syaoran was the tardy one.**

The crew was in no hurry so the director let Sakura wander around first while waiting for Syaoran.

"It's still early anyway," he had said to her.

Sakura decided to go to the rooftop but she changed her mind when she saw one certain person on her way.

"If it isn't the most talked-about girl in town today," Akira hummed as he passed by Sakura. She ignored him. "So, you have a new project with Mr. Li again?"

"Ain't it obvious?" Sakura said, rolling her eyes.

"Do you like him?" Akira suddenly asked.

"Hell no!" she replied quickly then walked away but stopped in her tracks when she realized something. "Wait a second, since when did you become curious of my life, huh?"

"Look, Kinomoto," Akira said with a voice that Sakura never knew he had. It sounded so serious and sweet.

But before Akira could continue, hurried steps were heard from behind Sakura then Syaoran came into view.

"Sorry, I'm late," Syaoran told Sakura, without noticing that Akira was there.

"Direk doesn't mind though," Sakura said. "I guess we better get there now that you're here. See you around, Akira."

It was then Syaoran noticed him. For no reason at all, the two started glaring at each other. When Sakura began to walk, the two broke their eye contact and Syaoran followed Sakura.

"Wait, Kinomoto," Akira called back.

"Yeah?" she asked. Syaoran looked at Akira too but Akira would never allow even the owner of the company get along his way.

"Can we talk for one minute?" Akira said. "Privately," he added when he saw her that she was expecting him to go on.

Syaoran stepped forward, leaving Sakura behind him. "Sakura's not going anywhere with you," he said to Akira.

Sakura laughed. "Li, it's just Akira," she retorted. "Go ahead. Tell the staff I will be right there."

Syaoran had nothing to reply so he walked away, glaring at Akira one last time.

When he was out of sight and out of hearing distance, Sakura asked him what he wanted to tell her.

"We're going to have our prom at our school next week," he began, without feeling nervous or anything. "And I was wondering if you can come with me."

Sakura snorted and laughed. "Wow, people make me laugh so easily today," she said between laughs. "Are you kidding me? You want me to go with you and be your date in your prom?"

"Yeah," Akira replied. "Please?"

"You're not going to make fun of me in front of your classmates, right?" Sakura asked for assurance. Akira shook his head but Sakura would never be assured, most of all if it was Akira's word. "Ok look, you're weird. Out of nowhere and out of all the mean things you've done to me, you're asking me to go to the prom with you?"

"The reason I did all of those 'mean' things to you was to be close to you," Akira replied, avoiding Sakura's eyes. "I've liked you since _forever_ but now with all the issues with you and Syaoran, I'll feel much better that at least I told you what I really feel even though you're going to reject me."

Sakura smirked then smiled at him. "I would like to be _just_ your friend, Akira," she said. "I appreciate you liking me, of course. And I will try to go to your prom and I will be just your friend, ok? Trust me; you're going to find a better girl than me."

Akira smiled at her then waved good-bye.

Sakura walked to their studio for the photo-shoot. But before she reached the studio, Syaoran stood only few feet away from where she and Akira were. He was eaves-dropping!

**

* * *

"So that dude likes you," Syaoran was saying while they were walking to the studio. Sakura had ignored the fact that he eaves-dropped on their conversation. She just rolled her eyes and gave a you're-hopeless look.**

"Man, I'm guessing that that guy hadn't met many girls in town," Syaoran continued. "I mean, you, out of all the girls, are the one he chose to invite at his upcoming prom! Shit, he must be crazy!"

"Whatever, Li," Sakura said, without looking at him.

"Kinomoto, don't tell me you're going with him!" Syaoran said, standing in front of Sakura, stopping her to walk any further.

"It's just a prom," she replied. "It's not like he's going to think that I'm going to be his girlfriend in one night."

"What if he's going to think that he's your girlfriend the moment you're going to say yes to him?" Syaoran asked with a slight of anxiety in his voice.

"What is it to you if I'm going to his girlfriend anyhow!" Sakura almost shouted.

"It's just not right. He deserves a much better girl than you. You said it yourself to him. Look at yourself, Kinomoto! You're not _that _pretty, you're not _that_ smart - most of all in math, and you're not _that_—"

"Shut up!" Sakura shouted this time. "Hey if I'm not _that _pretty, why did you kiss me then huh?"

"Because I want to," he replied.

"So you go kissing random girls just because you want to?"

"You're not random to me."

"You go stealing girls' first kisses just because you want to!"

"Oh yeah, I was your first kiss!"

"Don't feel proud. It was disgusting!"

"I was your first kiss!" Syaoran repeated, not believing her.

"Yes you were! Happy now?" Sakura bellowed.

"Now that I realize that it's real, well... Very," Syaoran said seriously, leaning in closer to her. "And I want to be your last."

Yet again, he kissed her and refused to let go of her when she wasn't kissing him back. When she was responding to his kisses, it felt right. To both of them.

**

* * *

****A/N**: Did this chapter go anywhere? I'm so sorry for making it so dull. Please review! The thing with Akira will go somewhere, I'm telling you…. If anyone's wondering if Tomoyo or Eriol would ever show up in this story, I don't think so… I will try though! But Meilin will **definitely** be here! ;): Did this chapter go anywhere? I'm so sorry for making it so dull. Please review! The thing with Akira will go somewhere, I'm telling you…. If anyone's wondering if Tomoyo or Eriol would ever show up in this story, I don't think so… I will try though! But Meilin will be here! ;) 

Please review!


End file.
